


Locker Room Lust

by bud16



Category: Mummies Alive
Genre: Anal Sex, Backpacks, Bathroom Stall Sex, Bed Sex, Bedroom, Bedroom Sex, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cleaning Up, Coming Out, French Kissing, Groping, Kissing, Locker Room, Locker Room Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasms, Restroom, Rim-Job, School, Sneaking In, Strip Tease, Underage Sex, blowjob, losing virginity, school sex, stall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24051469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bud16/pseuds/bud16
Summary: Before school could actually start, Presley & Walter would have some fun in the boy's restroom which they then go the boy's locker room during weekend as Presley experience what Walter did back at the World Fair.  Walter would the convice Presley into being a couple out in public as their parents & other classmates knew already.
Relationships: Presley Carnovan/Walter Lu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Locker Room Lust

Locker Room Lust @Erotophanes

It was early at the junior high school. Classes had not yet begun and kids were still arriving. Most were hanging out in the hallway to catch up before homeroom while others were making their way to class to avoid the late bell. However, in one of the boy's restrooms on the first floor's back hallways there was catching up of a different kind. In the big stall at the far end was action of a more **carnal** variety. Presley and Walter had gotten to school early so that they could be alone before homeroom. Inside the stall they are completely naked, having hung their clothes on the door hooks and laid their backpacks on the floor. Presley has his arms wrapped around his boyfriend's upper back, while Walter’s are wrapped around Presley’s lower back. Their mouths are joined in a passionate tango as moans escape their hungry mouths. Walter's hands venture lower until they are firmly resting on his boyfriend's curvy cheeks. Once planted Walter begins groping those supple mounds, eliciting even higher moans from his tanned sweetheart, as he fondled and grasped all of that unblemished flesh. This causes Presley to hump his boyfriend's phallus with increased motion. Their bodies are joined in an erotic dance as pleasure surges higher in their loins. Walter continues making out with his boyfriend as they hump against each other’s erect boyhoods and he gropes those tawny orbs for all their worth. Feeling Presley moaning into his mouth excites him even further until a sensation begins in his loins. Walter knows that he's going to cum very soon, but he's not ready to do it just yet. He doesn't want to release his seed into the open air. Walter wants to release his load into an opening. While contemplating with what mental faculties are available to him, Walter has spark of genius as he's making out. In that instant he breaks off the French kissing. Both of them huffing from pleasure, Walter keeps his hands firmly planted on his boyfriend's derriere as he explains what he wants to do. Walter says.

Walter: I’m gonna cum soon, Presley.

Presley: Where do you want to do it, Walter?

Walter: I want to do it inside your mouth this time, Presley.

Presley: Okay.

Walter removes his hands from those smooth curves. Presley got down onto his knees. Presley joins Walter immediately on the floor, but increases their distance from each other. Once satisfied with the distance Presley goes on all fours, with his face directly in front of his boyfriend's hot, throbbing blade. Reaching his right hand up Presley takes hold of Walter’s balls, rubbing them through the sac, which sends jolts through his body. Walter lets out surprise moans from this sensation. Bringing Presley’s face close to the pulsing boyhood he gives its head an initial lick. This wet feeling causes Walter to utter a few gasps in reaction. Presley licks all over the head and the lengthy blade, coating it all in a clear, salivated sheen. Presley then takes the rounded mushroom completely into his mouth, sucking and lathering it before moving on down the length until his nose is right up against Walter’s crotch. Walter lets out breathy gasps and moans at having his entire blade sheathed in his boyfriend's hot, wet mouth. Presley waits a few moments to adjust before moving back half way. At midpoint he goes back down, taking the lower half back into his mouth. Presley starts slowly until he finds his rhythm. Presley bobs his head on his boyfriend's long shaft while fondling Walter’s tight balls. Presley continues orally pleasuring his boyfriend's throbbing phallus as Walter moans in pleasure. Walter's whole pelvic region is ablaze from Presley's administrations to his boyhood. While being pleasured from below Walter looks down at his boyfriend's head as it bobs up and down his pole. Walter's eyes are fixated upon the cute face which is willingly giving him oral. Those lustful brown eyes move down past the brown hair and onto that tawny back, visually savoring every inch of gleaming, perspiring flesh, until coming to a stop at those gorgeous mounds which comprise Presley's backside. Walter’s eyes drink in those orbs with a carnal desire burning passionately behind them. Instinctually, Walter lifts up his hands and strategically places them on either side of his boyfriend's head. The palms then slowly move down Presley's neck and onto his shoulders, before progressing down his back. Walter relishes touching inch after inch of Presley’s back. Finally, the palms move upward until they are resting firmly on top of those tawny curves. Once there, Walter starts feeling as much of Presley's beautiful butt as he can, while his boyfriend continues to give him head. Walter starts groping those tawny cheeks, grasping their smooth flesh in his palms like dough. Presley gasps, but is silenced by the lengthy boyhood planted his mouth. Presley moans as his boyfriend feels him up from below. Walter's whole person is overpowered by bliss. His phallus is on fire, being enveloped by Presley's wet, hot mouth, his hands are electrified from grasping those fleshy mounds, and his balls are jolted every second by his boyfriend's tactful right hand. While this is going on Walter’s gaze turns towards Presley's cleft. That indent between his cheeks and the hidden entrance it conceals draws attention from Walter s he moves his left hand across Presley's left buttock towards his doorway to bliss. Once positioned over it Walter uses his right index finger to gently move over it. This sudden sensation from his hole causes Presley to go wide eyed and emit an audible gasp, diluted by the steely boyhood embedded in his mouth. Walter continues rubbing the puckered entrance, each time causing his boyfriend's butt to quake, until it's loosened up enough by thorough administration. Sensing this lowering in resistance, Walter inserts his right index finger directly into the hole. Presley's eyes go wider from this sudden feeling and gasp around Walter’s throbbing boyhood again, but quickly become acclimated to how well it feels being rubbed from the inside. Presley starts moaning louder and starts bobbing his head up and down the coated shaft, while at the same time moving his rear back against the finger, urging it to go deeper into his hot, wet boy tunnel. Walter, panting from pleasure, takes this opportunity to have a little fun. Walter playfully smacks Presley's right buttock with his left hand, eliciting a gasp from his boyfriend, before groping it again. Walter smacks it three more times and each time gropes it harder. In the midst of the oral, fingering, and groping Walter looks down at his boyfriend's head and tells him.

Walter: Baby you feel good....So....Good!

With uninhibited lust in his voice. Both Walter and Presley's minds are now completely drowning in sweet bliss. Presley relishes at having both his ends filled as he continues sucking and fondling the boyhood before him while his derriere gets pleasured outside and from within. Walter enjoys the oral he's receiving while his right index finger delves deeper into his boyfriend's hot boy tunnel and his left hand envelops a curvy cheek. This bliss continues on for a few more moments when Walter suddenly feels his phallus go rigid. Walter knows that it's almost time as does Presley. So, after a few more motions in both front and back Presley goes down one final time on the hardening pole while his brown-eyed boyfriend plants his right index finger as deep as he can while groping that left buttock as much as he can before the moment of release. Walter arches his head up and lets out a cry of liberation as his boyhood empties his seed deep into Presley. Shot after shot of hot boy seed coats and fills Presley’s mouth and throat, nearly causing him to gag in the process. In that same moment Presley own stiffened rod expels round after round of his seed onto the tiled floor beneath him. Their balls completely drained of their countenance both boys collapse from the effort. Walter sags a bit but manages to keep his torso somewhat vertical as pants. Presley's body sinks a bit lower, but manages not to touch the floor as his mouth releases his boyfriend's salivated and semen coated penis which has lost its rigidity. Presley rests his head in Walter’s lap while Walter rests his left hand on his beloved's head and his right on that sweaty back. They stay like this for a few moments as they catch their breath. After a few moments have passed Presley tilts his head upwards and meets his boyfriend's gorgeous brown eyes. Their mutual love shines through their expressive eyes. Presley then breaks from Walter’s grasp and raises himself up until he is also on his knees with his torso vertically upright. Presley moves in close, carefully avoiding his semen splattered across the tiles, until he's face to face with Walter. A few moments pass by as they gaze into each other’s eyes, both wishing that this moment would last forever. Presley then makes his move by enveloping his boyfriend's lips with his own as Presley loses his eyes. Walter's eyes go wide from surprise but then they quickly close as he joins in their oral tango. Walter’s mind drowns in the sensation of his semen mixing with their saliva. Presley wraps his arms around his boyfriend's neck and holds him close, while Walter wraps his arms around Presley’s back and brings him closer. They moan loudly as they smooch passionately. Walter then boldly moves his right hand down over Presley's back, feeling the dried sweat from their passion as it moves lower until coming to a stop at Presley’s butt cheek. On instinct Walter squeezes that curvy mound, eliciting a mouthy gasp from Presley. Presley breaks off their kiss to look into his boyfriend's bewildered eyes. Presley simply chuckles while smiling.

Presley: You must really enjoy playing with my butt, Walter.

At this playful statement Walter smiles and replies.

Walter: **Yes**.

That’s because this…

Walter playfully gropes Presley’s left buttock.

Walter: Is so much fun.

After which Walter chuckles mischievously. Presley chuckles in response and says.

Presley: Yeah. But do you know what else is fun?

With a teasing smile. Before Walter can respond his boyfriend kisses him passionately on the lips. Closing his eyes, Walter moans together with Presley as their tongues dance once more. Walter’s left hand moves down to envelope Presley's right buttock and both of his hands start kneading and groping those tawny curves with unrestrained enthusiasm. Presley moans louder and wiggles his butt as it's thoroughly pleasured by his boyfriend's skillful hands. Presley relishes in this sea of bliss with his boyfriend. His mouth is on fire as their tongues dance while his wiggling derriere is electrified by Walter's sensual touch. Their moaning fills the otherwise empty bathroom. This is interrupted when Presley turns his head slightly to check out his watch, which is hanging from his shirt. Those green eyes go wide when they read the time. Presley breaks off the kiss and stares at his watch. Confused, Walter keeps his hands planted on those tawny cheeks as he turns his gaze towards the direction of his boyfriend's. Once he reads the time his eyes go wide with realization. Presley's verbal inquiry…

Presley: Is that really the **time?!**

Is answered when both boys look at each other, wide eyed in acknowledgement. Walter quickly removes his hands from Presley's derriere as the latter moves back to pull himself up from the floor. Walter joins Presley momentarily and they begin their process of cleaning up any trace of their private play. Presley removes toilet paper from the stall's roll and promptly removes his semen from the floor. While his boyfriend is preoccupied with that Walter goes over to his back pack and then Presley's, from which he withdraws their towels that they had hidden inside them. After eliminating any trace of his semen from the floor and disposing of it in the toilet Presley is handed his towel by his boyfriend. They both wipe themselves thoroughly to remove any presence of perspiration on their bodies. While toweling off, Walter takes a gander at Presley’s derriere as it jiggles during movement. Walter’s blood begins rising up again, as evidenced by his rising pole. At that moment Presley bends over and spreads his legs, providing a full view of his rear and package for his brown eyed beauty. Presley turns his head, which is wearing a teasing smile and knowing eyes, as he wiggles his butt and boyhood. The silence is broken by.

Presley: Like what you see?

Coming from Presley's mouth as he continues wiggling his hind end. Walter eyes go wide in realization as he knows what Presley is doing to him. Presley is playfully teasing Walter just like he did to him in locker room lots of times; when Walter would bend down to provide a clear view to Presley of his derriere and boyhood. Smiling at this Walter casually walks over to his boyfriend's right side and bends down until his head is right next to Presley's own. Walter says.

Walter: Of course.

Walter’s left hand reaches back to plant itself on top of that tawny right buttock. Walter continues by saying.

Walter: Because it’s good for this....

Walter moves his hand across as he feels up that cheek,

Walter: And **this....**

Walter gropes and kneads that buttock, causing Presley to squirm in delight.

Walter: And **this!**

Walter says as he delivers a playful smack to Presley's behind. Presley umps slightly and goes wide eyed with surprise as Walter raises himself up and playfully chuckles at his actions. Presley quickly pulls himself up and, wearing his sneak attack grin, envelops Walter from behind, holding him close around his chest, while Presley smiles mischievously and chuckles. Leaning in close to his boyfriend’s left ear Presley says.

Presley: I like this too because it’s good for **this** …

Presley licks that lobe, causing Walter to shudder suddenly from the pleasurable sensation.

Presley: and **this**!

As Presley playfully nibbles the ear lobe. Walter shudders from tingling jolts radiating outwards from his ear. Presley stops and rests his head on his boyfriend's left shoulder. Walter, now smiling amused, brings his right hand up to pat and stroke Presley’s left arm, which was wrapped around his chest. Presley chuckles happily at this. They stand there for a moment before Walter breaks the silence when he says.

Walter: We need to get going.

Reminding the two of them that they need to get to class before the bell. Consenting, Presley releases his boyfriend, but grabs a hold of Walter’s left hand with his right hand and says.

Presley: Wait!

At this Walter turns to face Presley, whose still holding his hand. Presley looks right into the face of the boy he loves and tells him…

Presley: I just thought of the perfect place and date when you can finally pop my cherry, Walter.

Curious and excited Walter asks Presley further info about the location and time. Smiling, Presley tells Walter.

Presley: I want it to be in the boy’s locker room, this Saturday.

Dumbfounded, Walter eyes go wide as he asks his boyfriend.

Walter: Why would you want to do it there, Presley?

Presley goes on by saying.

Presley: The locker room is the best place for it to happen, because it'll be on the weekend when no one's around.

Presley explains further.

Presley: We can't do it at either of our houses, since it risks our families hearing us, or walking in on us, and all of our usual places to hang out are going to be too crowded during the day, so that runs the risk of strangers finding us doing it, or worse, someone we know seeing us as you take my hole’s virginity, Walter.

Walter hesitates before responding.

Walter: I’m still unsure about the location.

Presley smiles as he places his left hand on Walter's right shoulder and says.

Presley: It’ll be fine, since we already know how to get in without activating the alarms, and, since it's on a Saturday, no one will be there.

Seeing how much it means to his boyfriend, and understanding the logic behind it, Walter shrugs and smiles as he wraps his right hand around Presley and holds him close. Walter plants a kiss on Presley’s lips and says.  
  
Walter: Alright. If that's what you want, that's what we'll do.

With a warm smile. Bursting with joy, Presley lets go of his boyfriend's left hand and places it behind Walter’s head to bring him close as Presley seals it with a deep French kiss. After a moment, Walter opens his eyes and, smiling, says.

Walter: I'll be sure to make you feel amazing. Especially…

Walter lowers his right hand down to Presley's left buttock.

Walter: **Here...**

As Walter gropes that tawny curve. Presley jumps a little, before smiling again and passionately resuming their oral tango a bit more. Walter's enjoying the making out with his boyfriend while groping that cute derriere of his. Walter remembers though that they have to get to class before the bell. At that Walter breaks off their kiss and brings his right hand up to Presley's left shoulder. Walter looks into those dark green eyes as he says.

Walter: We need to get going.

Before removing himself from their embrace. Presley goes wide eyed before going over to his clothes. Presley picks up his underwear and grins as calls over to Walter, who’s already put on his briefs and is currently pulling up his long pants. Walter looks over to see his boyfriend stepping into his briefs and then slowly pulling them up as he swings his hips side to side. Those brown eyes are completely mesmerized by those tawny cheeks as they sway enticingly. Presley makes sure to give Walter as much an eyeful of his butt before pulling that clear white cotton over it. Walter looks back at his boyfriend, whose giving him a smile. Presley places his hands on his waist and say.

Presley: Don’t worry. You'll get to see more…

Presley wiggles his butt.

Presley: … **Later**

In a sultry voice. Walter chuckles in amusement as he continues pulling up his pants. Presley resumes his own dressing regiment, putting on his shorts next. In no time they are both fully dressed and have hidden their towels in their bags. Walter unlocks the door and opens the stall a crack. He peers out to make sure that the coast is clear. Nodding to Presley in assurance they make their way out into the bathroom. At the door to the hallway Presley takes hold of his boyfriend's right hand and leans into his face to give a quick peck on the lips. Smiling, Presley chuckles happily as he says.

Presley: Till Saturday.

Walter, smiling back gives him a fast lip lock before saying

Walter: Till then.

As Walter looks right into those big green eyes. The two exit the boy's room and head to class, secretly relishing over what they'll be doing on Saturday.

\- Note: The story has jumped to Saturday morning.

There was silence all throughout the school as Presley and Walter made their way into the boy's locker room, via a window which they had intentionally left open the day before. Presley goes first, slowly lowering himself to the floor to avoid falling and hurting himself. His feet land with a thump. Safely on the ground, Presley turns and looks up to see his boyfriend handing him his backpack. Smiling happily, Presley takes hold of it and lays it on the tiled floor as he receives Walter's backpack, which he diligently lays next to his own. Walter carefully brings the rest of his body inside, being sure to avoid any moves that could cause him to fall and injure himself, as that would cause trouble for the two of them. Presley cautiously waits beneath him as he lowers himself down, ready to catch him if he falls. Walter safely touches ground with a small thump, allowing them both to breath sighs of relief. Presley wraps his arms around his chest from behind in joy and smiles happily. Walter smiles warmly and brings his left hand up cusp his boyfriend's right arm. The two of them remain like that for a moment as they enjoy the prelude to what is going to happen today. It's the day which Walter pops Presley's cherry. All is silent in the boy’s locker room, say for the eager pitter patter of two excited boys who have been looking forward to today for a while. For weeks Presley had expressed interest in Walter popping his cherry like he did his at the World Fair. The latter conceded, because he knew that Presley really wanted it, **and** he absolutely wanted to be the first to enjoy his boyfriend's love canal. Many times they had planned for it, but each one was met with disappointment over one reason or another. The place was too public, a great number of their classmates went to it, there was too much security, or their families might spot them. Different suggestions and all were shot down for one reason or another. As time passed Presley wondered if he would ever get the opportunity to enjoy being made love to by Walter. That's why he savored those moments in the boy's bathroom before school where they fooled around. Each moment was precious. It was the only place and time they could enjoy secret intimacies, with the exception of when they were alone together in either one's house. Only now it **is** different. Now they are alone at last in the ideal location where Presley can give himself to Walter completely without hesitations. Their hearts beat with joy as they make their way to the benches by the shower. Their backpacks make loud thuds as they are dropped onto the bench. The resounding silence reinforces their comfort in that they are alone to do what they've come for. Slight trembles of exhilaration course through their bodies as they turn towards each other with excited eyes and anticipating smiles. Presley feels his heart quickening with each second gazing into Walter's pools of radiant brown eyes. A few moments pass like this as they simply stare at one another. Finally overcome by burning desire, Presley throws himself at his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around his neck as he lip locks in a passionate French kiss. Wide eyed from initial surprise, Walter quickly regains his senses as he closes his eyes and wraps his arms around Presley's back. Their tongues dance the oral tango while they hold each other close. Each smooch sends electricity shooting through their bodies as they moan in bliss. During their mouthful exchange Presley suddenly recalls his 'special surprise' which he had planned to do for Walter on Wednesday. Eyes flying open in realization Presley breaks their kiss, leaving them both panting in lust. Presley looks at his confused boyfriend and tells him.

Presley: I got a surprise for you, Walter.

Walter: What is it?

Presley coyly smiles and tells him.

Presley: You have to sit down for it.

Slightly thrown by the request, but willing to indulge his boyfriend on this special day, Walter takes his seat in front of Presley.

Walter: So….What is it?

Comes from Walter’s lips. Presley smiles as he pleasantly chuckles. Presley bends down to kiss his boyfriend on the lips. Presley breaks and says.

Presley: You’ll see.

In a seductive tone as he stares into those curious brown eyes. Walter sits back in anticipation and curiosity as his boyfriend steps back until he's five feet away. That adorable tawny face' eyes and smile are aglow with mischief, fun, and lust. Presley's smiles as says.

Presley: For today, since you're doing something special for me, I've decided to do something special for you.

With unabashed straightforwardness. Presley straightens up before he delivers the surprise. His eyes are focused solely on those lovely pools of brown looking directly at him. In an instant, Presley's face shifts from mischievous to seductive as he begins swinging his hips from side to side in a slow, sexy, gyrating motion. Still focused on Walter's face Presley continues swinging his hips as he starts moving his shoulders back and forth in a similar motion. He slowly raises his hands up to his opened-up long-sleeved shirts neck collar which he firmly grips with both palms. Hips still swinging, he begins to slowly move that shirt over his left shoulder and then his right one. His hands then move behind his back and he tilts his shoulders backwards, letting the shirt slowly move down his arms inch by inch revealing more of his tawny flesh, until it comes to an end on his hands. In one motion, Presley removes his left hand from its sleeve, and holding the long shirt in his right hand he holds it up and starts swinging it in a circular motion in synch with his gyrating hips. After doing that for a few seconds he swings his long shirt over at the lockers to the left of Walter. Walter looks at the long shirt, which is now lying on the floor, and immediately returns his attention to Presley. He keeps his eyes on his boyfriend as he continues to gyrate his hips and shoulders. Walter's eyes widen suddenly when he realizes the nature of the surprise. Presley is doing a striptease for him! Presley continues wearing his seductive smile as he gyrates his hips in a slow, enticing fashion. Seeing Walter's expression of realization Presley smirks knowingly as he moves his hands up to his chest and slowly begins rocking his torso and groin back forth. He moves them downwards, coursing over the fabric like water, until they reach his shirttail. Carefully placing his fingers inside, Presley slowly pulls his shirt up. Each slow-pacing moment he reveals more of his tawny torso as he continues rocking his torso forward. Once his nipples are revealed he takes the front most part of that white shirttail into his mouth. He then fluidly removes his left arm from its sleeve with his right one following immediately after. Both arms out, Presley suddenly bends forward and tilts his head downwards. He lets go of the shirttail as his hands gently pull his t-shirt over his head. Presley quickly straightens up as looks directly at Walter with his torso rocking and his right hand swinging his t-shirt in a circle parallel to him. Presley tosses the garment over to join his long shirt. Walter looks at them momentarily before returning his gaze to Presley. Presley smiles knowingly as they both know what's to come off next. Presley begins rocking his groin back and forth in a fluid-like motion. The tent in his pants is now obviously apparent, as is the one in Walter's own. Presley brings his hands just above his pants rim, but instead of going down they move up his torso, caressing every inch of exposed flesh as they made their way to his nipples. Once they tenderly stroke those aureoles while Presley moans in delight and lightly spins his head for erotic effect. Walter's eyes get wider and his cheeks become increasingly flushed at seeing his boyfriend pleasuring his nipples and moaning. Presley does this for a few more moments before stopping his hands. The fingers lightly twist those brown aureoles playfully, causing Presley to moan even more. After working his chest the hands slowly descend, making a V-line towards his groin. Still rocking his groin back and forth, Presley takes hold of his shorts' band with his right hand while left hand grasps the button. Pulling it back, the left one undoes the top, allowing the right one to grasp the zipper tag. Presley slowly opens his fly, giving Walter his first glimpse of that tent in those cotton white briefs. Once all the way down, Presley bends either side into folds, creating a V-line which highlights his burgeoning boyhood locked in those briefs. Continuing to gyrate back and forth, he grabs a hold of his shorts on both sides and slowly slides them down his thighs. First he pulls one side down and then the other. Each time he reveals more of his unblemished flesh to his boyfriend. Upon halfway down his thighs, Presley suddenly clenches his legs together. He then lifts his hands up behind his head and starts rocking his groin back and forth again. Walter's eyes remain fixed upon that bulging package locked in those briefs as Presley suddenly opens his legs, allowing the shorts to slide all the way down to his shoes. He stops gyrating and takes his left foot out of his shorts. Spreading his arms out in wing fashion he kicks them off into his clothes heap. Walter looks at them and then back to his boyfriend whose still wearing that seductive face as he places his hands on his hips. He begins rocking his briefs-clad groin back and forth one more. Walter's face gets redder with desire and his breathing increases with anticipation as he knows what comes next. Presley keeps his hands on his hips as he gyrates back and forth while wearing that seductive face. He looks at Walter's flushed cheeks and wide eyes, knowing that his boyfriend has figured out what happens next. Or so Walter thinks. Smirking, Presley moves his hands to the front where they come to rest on the elastic band of those cotton white briefs. Thumbs inside, they slowly pull the garment down, revealing more of Presley's hairless with each slide. In one sweep his hardened boyhood emerges free from its confines, standing at attention like a raised flag pole. Walter takes a small but noticeable gulp at seeing his boyfriend's cock fully erect as he's stripping. Presley places his hands on either side of his boyhood and starts gyrating back and forth again. Each time his phallus fluidly jabs the air before it. Walter is mesmerized by what he sees in front of him. Seeing his tact working Presley smiles knowingly as he switches rhythms and begins moving his body to his left with his hips swinging side to side. Walter's eyes go wide for a moment in confusion but quickly refocus once his boyfriend’s briefs-clad butt completely fills his line of sight. Presley starts gyrating his rear backwards in an enticing fashion. Those brown eyes are glued to both cheeks. Presley then stops and gently bends forward, lowering his back a little while pushing his tushy upwards. In position, he proceeds with the final part of his striptease. Reaching back, his hands slide over his butt cheeks in a fluid motion, gliding over the cottony white fabric in several motions. On the last one they move towards either side of his waist band. Hooking the elastic with his thumbs, he slowly begins pulling them back. In each moment that passes more and more of his supple tawny cheeks are revealed to Walter. He stops once they reach the base of his derriere. Letting go of the band he moves his hands up to rest on his cheeks. Spreading them apart, he reveals his hidden entrance between his cleft. Presley then starts gyrating his butt backwards, giving Walter a full view of his virgin butthole. Walt gulps again, even louder this time, as his eyes widen to capacity, his cheeks deep red, his right leg twitching, and his boyhood stretching the limit of his briefs and long pants. After a few moments Presley stops and returns his hands to his elastic band. He resumes pulling down his briefs. One tug on each side slowly lowers them until they're just above his knees. At that point he simply wiggles his legs until they fall to his shoes. He then stands up erect as his right foot steps out of his briefs. He puts his hands on his hips and, in one motion, kicks his left foot backwards, sending the briefs landing in the heap with rest of his clothes. Walter's eyes dart to and from the heap as his attention is now focused on his near naked boyfriend. His shoes and socks being the exception, Presley is now naked before Walter's eyes. Presley then bends forward and sticks out his curvy derriere. He then starts gyrating his hips, making his butt fluidly swing from left to right. This goes on for a few moments. All the time Walter keeps his eyes locked on those precious tawny orbs swerving before his eyes. Walter’s right leg increases its twitching in excitement and he gulps once more. Presley then stops momentarily to stand erect, before parting his legs and bending forward again. He resumes his gyrating; only this time his boyhood and cute little balls are also on display. Presley continues his boldness by stretching his arms back. His left one goes into his butt cleft and his right one covers his phallus and testes. Still gyrating, Presley starts stroking his puckered butthole and boyhood. He moans as he pleasures himself. Walter's twitching right leg is now noticeable and even his eyes have begun twitching slightly, as are his hands and toes. Walter throbbing boyhood pushes ever harder against its confines. It is then that Presley stops and lowers his head to look at his boyfriend through his legs. He is now completely taken over by anticipation and excitement as Presley had predicted when planning his striptease. Smiling shrewdly Presley asks.

Presley: Do you like what you see?

As he slightly gyrates his butt. Swallowing hard, Walter replies.

Walter: Yes…huff…huff…huff…a lot.

Trying his best to contain himself. Still smiling Presley says.

Presley: Good, because…

He lets go off his privates and butt to bring himself upright and turn his head to the right.

Presley: There’s **more**.

With a seductive and mischievous look. Walter's eyes widen in wonder at what could possibly be next. Smiling mischievously, Presley walks towards his boyfriend. Stopping a couple feet away he bends forward to become eye level with Walter. Walter anticipation shines through as Presley smiles pleasantly. Presley takes initiative by lip locking his sweetheart in a passionate French kiss. Surprised at first but then enjoying it, Walter moans in time to Presley's as they make out. As quickly as it had begun though, Presley breaks their kiss just as fast. A puzzled Walter asks why. Smiling playfully and seductively, Presley says.

Presley: Because I want to give you a taste of both.

With a chuckle. Walter’s inquiry allows Presley to proceed even further. He continues wearing that same smile as he says.

Presley: You’ve tasted **this**.

As he uses his right index finger to taps his lower lip.

Presley: Now!

Presley pulls away to come up right, then turns around and bends over. Presley thrusts his butt in Walter's direction. He says.

Presley: You get to taste…

He reaches back and using both hands spreads his crevice wide to reveal his hidden entrance.

Presley: … **this**.

In a seductive tone. Walter's eyes go wide and he involuntarily licks his lips after realizing what he will be **tasting**.

Walter's eyes remain glued to that inviting door which leads into Presley's hidden love canal. He had dreamt all week about burying his face in his boyfriend's supple derriere and just inhaling its secret door with unabashed passion. The day before he had made a mental note to himself reminding him to ask Presley about it in the locker room on Saturday. Instead, Presley was offering up his shapely butt to his watering mouth without question. It had taken Walter completely by surprise. Of course, they had done this before. Walter had his slippery tongue embedded inside of that boy tunnel being covered by those tawny cheeks, **but** it had taken a lot of convincing. Since Presley was apprehensive at first about having a mouth on his butthole, Walter had to be creative in his persuasion. It had worked, and each time he savored Presley's boy shoot like he would never taste it again. Except now, it was different. No persuasion was needed and now he found himself face to face with the pleasant boy hole, in which his throbbing boyhood would soon be embedded. Sensing that his boyfriend is taking some time, Presley wiggles his butt enticingly as he says.

Presley: Come on, you know you _wanna_.

In a seductive tone. That breaks Walter from his trance and he smiles in amusement. Raising both hands, he places them on either cheek. Presley withdraws his hands to his knees, allowing his boyfriend free range over his butt. Parting the cleft, Walter leans in close. He says.

Walter: With pleasure.

Before gently kissing the entrance, causing Presley o shudder slightly from the feeling. Now, the **intimate** part begins. Licking his lips in preparation Walter smiles as he readies to devour the sweet derriere before him. His eyes are focused on the tight little opening and his mind is like spear, ready to pierce at any moment. So, opening his mouth and letting his tongue out as far as he can manage, he leans in close as his slippery oral organ makes contact with Presley's tawny flesh just below his hole. In an instant Walter glides his tongue upwards, slowly coursing over the puckered entrance. Presley shudders from the wet feeling on his boy hole. Walter repeats his actions, each time increasing his speed little by little. In no time, Walter is thoroughly licking his boyfriend's hot entrance like a lollipop. He savors Presley's flavor with each lick. Soon enough, Presley is moaning in pleasure as his boy hole is being stimulated on the outside. Walter suddenly pulls back a moment and licks his lips. Bringing his thumbs in close, he parts Presley's butthole to reveal a part of his inner tunnel. Walter smiles to himself as he readies to elevate things further. Walter opens his mouth and extends his slippery tongue as far as it will go. Eyes focused upon Presley's opened butthole he leans in close. His tongue slides into the dilated entrance with ease, reaching a full half inch. At this Presley's eyes go wide as he shudders and gasps out loud. He was accustomed to having his hole licked on the outside, but this was the first time that Walter had ever pushed his tongue inside of him. The feeling is overwhelming. Walter continues administering his lengthy oral organ, lapping at his boyfriend's rectal walls as it presses further inside. Presley's rectum has a particular flavor: acrid, bitter....and **wonderful** **.** The taste of Presley's juices is like ambrosia to Walter. Each second his tongue spends inside has him craving for more. So further in his slippery organ delves into the boy tunnel. It reaches a full inch into that love canal, slurping up juices like molten caramel. The sensation drives Walter over the edge with pleasure. Feeling his saliva mixing with Presley's rectal fluids is a dream come true. His lips completely envelop the entrance as he enjoys the full flavor of his boyfriend's salty flesh and juices. Presley moans loudly as his rectum is receiving a thorough treatment from Walter. Presley’s senses are jolted each time that his interior walls are licked. Presley’s mind is overcome by pleasure as his boyhood grows more erect. Just having a tongue inside him is sending his senses into overdrive. Walter's in bliss as he continues to eat out Presley's hole. His long tongue slurps as much of those raw boy juices as it possibly can while working its way inside the love canal. At random, Walter's right hand lets go of his boyfriend's right buttock. He stretches it around to Presley's groin where it finds the tawny cock standing on edge. Stroking it lightly Walter chuckles internally as Presley emits pleasurable gasps from the sensation. Feeling it throbbing, Walter knows that if he rims him too much longer then he'll release his load. Walter doesn't want that to happen just yet. Presley will cum, eventually, but not right now. Walter has other things in mind before that happens. Walter withdraws his tongue from its saliva coated sheath. Letting go off his boyfriend's throbbing boyhood he brings his right hand back around to his mouth where he licks the inner palm with precision. Licking over every inch which touched Presley's toy, Walter pleasantly hummed to himself as the flavor of his boyfriend's cock mixed with those of his anal juices. Walter was elated with gustative pleasure. Still keep his left hand firmly on Presley's left buttock, he tended to his right one like a hungry feline. After a small period of inaction Presley became curious as to what was keeping his boyfriend about. Casually saying.

Presley: Walter. What are ya doing?

While still huffing from receiving a tongue in his love canal he immediately receives an answer. Walter stops licking his right hand and playfully pats both tawny cheeks. He then stands himself upright and says.

Walter: Bring yourself up to my level.

In a seductive tone. Curiously, Presley turns his head right to see his boyfriend standing up behind him. Naturally, he asks.

Presley: Why?

Smiling pleasantly and lustfully Walter replies.

Walter: You'll see.

While maintaining eye contact with those deep green pools of loveliness. A little confused, but willing to go along, Presley lets go of his knees as he raises himself upright and turns to face his boyfriend. Presley asks.

Presley: What is it?

In a curious tone with an arched left eyebrow. Smiling mischievously, Walter immediately takes hold of Presley's shoulders and brings him in close. Walter seals their contact with a deep, passionate French kiss which sends Presley oaring mentally. Eyes wide open in surprise at first, but they close just as quickly as Presley embraces the pleasure. He then brings up his hands and wraps them around Walter's neck, bringing him in even closer. Walter places his arms around that smooth tawny back now perspiring noticeably from their playing. They hold each other closely as they savor their oral sensations. Saliva mixed with rectal juices and phallus sends them over the moon whilst their tongues are engaging in an oral tango. Walter is simply in bliss. Here he is, in one of the most secluded areas imaginable and making out with his naked boyfriend. Life in this moment is wonderful. Of course, what Walter has planned next will make it even more wonderful. After spending a few more moments lip locking Walter breaks their oral passion and looks at his boyfriend's confused and curious face. Smiling seductively he says.

Walter: Alright Pres. You ready for this?

in a sultry tone. Curious, Presley asks

Presley: Ready for **what**?

with an arched left eye brow. Still smiling Walter lets go of his boyfriend's back and, putting his hands on those tawny arms, removes himself gently from Presley's hold. Stepping back a few paces, Walter looks directly at Presley, who is still unsure as to what is next. Seizing this moment to proceed, Walter says.

Walter: You know what Pres?

wearing a mischievous grin.

Presley: No. What?

Responds Presley. Placing his hands on his groin in the shape of a V, Walter indicates the position of his hard-on.

Walter: This

he says in reference to his phallus

Walter: Wants to come out. It wants to breathe the fresh air.

with complete confidence. Seeing that his boyfriend is **obviously** referring to his dick, Presley asks

Presley: Okay. So what do you want me to do about it?

inquisitively. Smirking and chuckling a bit, Walter replies

Walter: So glad you **asked**.

with mischief in his voice. Smiling seductively, Walter says

Walter: I need help getting it out

with a playful sultriness in his voice. Eyes wide open; Presley smirks as he raises his left eye brow and puts his hands on his hips. Presley responds

Presley: Oh. You need **help**.

he raises his right hand and points towards Walter's confined boyhood

Presley: getting **that** out, _huh_?

with obvious amusement. Still smiling Walter replies

Walter: Yes, but that's not all.

Raising his hands Walter moves them down his shirt to his pants.

Walter: I need help getting it out of **all** of **this**

Presley: Oh. You need help getting **it**

his right index finger indicates his boyfriend's phallus

Presley: out of **all** of **that**

he moves his right index finger up and down, in reference to Walter's ensemble. Smiling with enjoyment the brown eyed cutie responds

Walter: Yes

in acknowledgement. Walking up to his boyfriend, Presley gives him a quick peck on the lips before saying

Presley: Well, let's not waste time then

in a sultry tone while wearing a toothy smile. Walter smiles in kind as he says

Walter: Yeah. Let's get to it

as he lifts his arms up over his head. Seeing what his boyfriend has in mind Presley smiles as he takes hold of those shirt tails and slowly pulls them up the length of Walter's torso, revealing his smooth abdomen, followed by his lean chest with its cute little pecks, and arriving at the neckline. Once there Presley lifts the shirt up over Walter's head and quickly up those lanky arms. Upon being fully removed from Walter’s body, Presley flings that shirt at the row of lockers where it falls to floor next to his clothes heap. His upper half now naked, Walter smiles as he places his hands on his hips and slightly juts his concealed boyhood outwards. Teasingly, Walter asks

Walter: Do you like what you see?

already knowing the answer. Presley walks up to him and quickly pecks those pretty lips before saying

Presley: Yes

with a toothy smile. Presley lip locks his boyfriend's lips in a passionate French kiss. Moans of pleasure fill the tiny area surrounding them as their tongues do an oral tango. This precious moment lasts a bit, before Presley withdraws his mouth. He then places his lips upon the left side of Walter's neck, smooching deep on the smooth skin. He moves down, planting two more until reaching the collar bone. There, Presley moves down the left bosom, stopping briefly at Walter's nipple. Taking the aureole into his mouth, the green eyed cutie sucks on the puffy flesh like a bottle. Walter gasps and moans in delight as his left peck is receiving such strong administrations. Presley remains there a few more moments before he releases that petite nipple. Giving it one more lick, he resumes moving down his boyfriend's torso, kissing his lean abdomen. In a bit, he's face to face with Walter's navel. Taking the initiative, Presley carefully guides his tongue across the tiny indentation, which elicits a high pitched gasps from Walter, whose whole being feels electrified from being pleasured there. Presley rolls his tongue in and around the soft spot a few more times, and each time his boyfriend revels in it. One more lick and he resumes his journey downwards. Upon coming to the waistline, Presley finds himself face to face with the band of Walter's shorts. His boyfriend's phallus presses against the fabric, inviting him to release it from its confines. Instinctively, Presley moves his hands up to the band and in an instant undo the button. The next moment has his right hand pulling the zipper down. Slowly it progresses and Walter's briefs clad boyhood is now poking through the opening in his pants. Once that zipper reaches as far as it goes, Presley moves his hands to the waist band, making sure to only grasp the shorts and not the briefs. He then begins pulling them down, bit by bit, to reveal more of those cotton white briefs. They continue to slide until Presley brings them just below Walter's knees. At that point he lets gravity take over and the shorts slide down by themselves, collapsing around the feet. Presley then lifts his boyfriend's right leg and pulls the shorts off his foot. He repeats it for the left foot. Shorts in hand, he tosses them over the bench to join Walter's shirt. Presley braces himself for what's to come next. Presley returns his attention to the boyhood clad in briefs before him. Gazing at it for a few moments Presley contemplates that soon enough this throbbing member will be popping his cherry. On that thought, he places his hands on Walter's hips and leans in close to his groin. Spontaneously, Presley begins rubbing up and down the pulsing fabric-clad member with his nose. This sudden stimulation elicits a gasp by Walter, followed by moans. He does this a few more times, switching from his nose, to his right cheek, to his left cheek. Each time, Walter moans in pleasure from having his cock stimulated through his briefs. Presley pulls back after his left cheek has thoroughly had its fun. Resuming his progress, the tawny cutie places his fingers into the waist band hugging those shapely hips. Hooked and ready for removal, Presley slowly pulls the band forward. A space opens up between the front and Walter's waist. At that point, Presley begins pulling down, revealing both those smooth thighs and the throbbing boyhood between them. Pulling continues until Presley lets go and the band cusps Walter's tight balls. Reaching around back Presley hooks the back waist band and pulls it down over those supple cheeks. He stops at their base before returning his hands to the sides. Hooked in place, he starts pulling them down those legs, completely freeing the captive boyhood. Presley continues until he brings the briefs just below Walter's knees. Once there, he lets them go, and slide down till they reach the feet. Presley manages to lift his boyfriend's right foot out of his briefs and does the same for his left one. Briefs in hand, he tosses them to join the rest of Walter's clothes on the tiled floor. Resuming his attention to his boyfriend's groin, Presley gazes at the throbbing boyhood now unsheathed from its confinements and pointing directly at him. In Presley’s mind it is one of the most amazing sights he has ever seen. Granted, he has seen it before, and even enveloped it in his mouth, but this would be the first time that he was looking at it before it enters him from behind. Presley's heart races and his perspiration increases at this realization. Walter, now all but naked, say for his socks and shoes, keeps his hands on his hips as he looks down at his boyfriend whose admiring his cock. He smiles to himself in enjoyment, knowing that Presley is simply taking time to visually drink it in before proceeding to the next step. After all, how often is it that your boyfriend admires your package before you rock their world? Not many, that's for certain. Coming out of his gaze, Presley resumes his process for getting his boyfriend ready for what's to come. Bringing his face only a few inches away from the proud head, he then methodically raises his left hand underneath the tight package and gently strokes Walter's taught balls with his left index finger. Walter shudders and flushes from this sudden sensation emanating from his sac. His left middle finger now accompanying its index, Presley strokes those precious ovals a few more times, being sure to move slowly so as to prolong the stimulation. Each time Walter moans at the pleasure being received by his balls. Hearing those delightful moans, Presley smiles in satisfaction, knowing that the first step is complete and now it is time to move onto the next one. Raising his right hand up, Presley gently strokes the throbbing boyhood down its long length, eliciting an audible gasp from his boyfriend, who is clearly enjoying it. Presley continues to stroke it while tending to its sac. The sensation of having his entire boyhood pleasured at once sends Walter's mind diving into pleasure. Smirking in amusement, Presley looks up at the flushed and moaning face of his boyfriend while continuing his administrations.

Presley: Is this for **me**?

Presley says with playfulness in his tone. Looking down at that cute smirking face, Walter could tell that he was enjoying this. Trying his best to smile while panting, a flushed Walter responds

Walter: Yeah. It's all yours baby

with earnestness. Returning his attention to the erect boy cock in front of him, Presley leans in close. He says

Presley: I’m honored

before kissing the swollen head. Walter gasps slightly from the touch of Presley's lips upon his cock head. Extending his tongue out as far as it can reach, Presley leans in close gives that pulsing member a quick, playful lick upon the head. Walter's gasps and moans become increasingly audible by the touch of his boyfriend's wet organ gliding across his boyhood. Sensing Walter's enjoyment, Presley proceeds further by swirling his tongue all around the swollen head. Walter’s senses go into overdrive from the feeling. Licking it like a lollipop, Presley then moves down the member's left side, being sure to coat every bit with warm saliva. He repeats this for the right, top, and under side. Every time, Walter revels in having his hard on coated by Presley's skillful tongue. Once completely covered in his saliva Presley held it fast by the base as he stared directly at the head. He smiles to himself for what's about to happen next, for it will send Walter over the Moon. Licking his lips before opening his mouth wide, Presley moves forward to envelop the head. Gliding over his tongue and reaching the roof of his mouth, Walter's throbbing boyhood feels incredible on his palette. Walter lets out a large gasp at this sensation. His cock's swollen head is surrounded by the warmth of his boyfriend's hot mouth. Slowly, Presley moves back and forth on the head, lapping his tongue around like a hard candy. Once accustomed to this he moves further down the pole, taking more and more salivated member into his hungry mouth. At halfway, Presley begins to move back and forth again. Walter moans audibly as his mind is flooded by pleasurable sensations. He could hardly believe it himself. He had had Presley suck on him before, but here he was getting the oral treatment in the stages leading up to him taking his boyfriend's anal virginity. That thought taken together with being fellated sends Walter over the edge. He moans with complete abandon. By this time, Presley has removed his right hand from the base and is now bobbing up and down the long length of Walter's pulsing member. During all of the enjoyment Presley could feel his boyfriend's balls hardening. Walter would come soon. Now it was time for the final step. Taking one more oral plunge down his boyfriend's shaft, Presley quickly withdraws his mouth. Presley gazes at the now salivated hard on as he slows his stroking of Walter's balls. Overhead, Walter huffing is tinged with pleasure and reprieve. Presley smiles, pleased with himself and his work, as he looks up at his boyfriend's flushed face.

Presley: Walter

says Presley a hint of playful mischief in his voice. Regaining his mental faculties from blissful depths, Walter looks down at his boyfriend's smiling face. Curiously, he replies

Walter: Yeah

in between huffs. Smirking mischievously, Presley says

Presley: It's time to put _this_

right before kissing the coated head. Presley then unexpectedly lets go of those hardened balls and raises himself until he's standing upright. Seeing confusion in Walter's face, Presley simply gives a toothy smile as he turns around and walks a few feet away. He then lowers himself until he is on his knees. Once his knees and feet are firmly planted on the tiled floor he bends forward. Extending his arms outwards, his hands are on the ground and his back is slanting at an acute angle. Moving his legs slightly apart, his boyhood is on full display. Turning his head to the right to look back at Walter, Presley smiles with unbounded lust. Head placed on the floor, he moves his hands back until both are planted on either cheek of his butt. He says

Presley: Into

he parts his butt cheeks to reveal his still puckered hole

Presley: _this_

his voice dripping with desire. For a moment Walter just stands there. His eyes are glued to the puckered opening lying before him. This had been the moment for which he had wanted for a while. Ever since Presley had popped his cherry at the World's Fair he had wanted his boyhood to feel the wet, hot interior of those tawny cheeks. Now, after weeks of waiting, it was finally here. His boyfriend is on the ground in front of him, smirking as he offers up his taught rear end to his throbbing member. It feels somewhat surreal. Only it wasn't, because it was actually happening. Presley is on the floor waiting for him to plough his insides with his pulsing phallus. Regaining his senses, Walter smiles pleasingly as he walks a few feet towards his cute, sexy boyfriend. Stopping at just a little ways behind him, Walter lowers himself to the ground until he is on his knees. He is now kneeling right in front of Presley's taught derriere. For his part, Presley has withdrawn his hands and is now holding himself up again above the floor. Walter smiles as he looks down at those inviting cheeks. He places his right hand upon the tawny right buttock and rubs its smooth, perspiring surface. Presley coos from the sensation. Walter smiles to himself before moving onto his final administration. Moving his left hand onto that tawny left cheek, Walter feels great enjoyment as he rubs that taught, smooth skin. Presley coos even more from the feeling being elicited from his derriere. Smiling, Walter lightly grips the left buttock, pulling it aside to reveal his boyfriend's hidden entrance. Walter glides his right hand across its respective cheek, methodically feeling every bit of silky buttock along the way. At the entrance, his right hand presses into the sunken crevice, softly rubbing his boyfriend's pleasure hole. Presley moans in enjoyment as his doorway to bliss is being administered to with such precision. Walter, delighting in the cute sounds coming from his boyfriend's mouth, takes a step a further. Using only his right index finger, Walter lightly up and down that puckered entrance, eliciting more coos from Presley in the process. A few more strokes and he gently slide his finger into the beckoning hole, sinking into its hidden depths. Knuckle deep, Walter moves his finger in fluid motions, petting Presley's rectal walls explorative fervor. Presley gasps from the sudden thickness but quickly adapts, as he has been fingered many times before now. Once Presley's love canal is accustomed to an index finger, Walter then pulls out to insert both his index and middle finger inside. The broader reach of the two caused Presley to moan louder in carnal joy. After a little time stretching his interior, Walter promptly withdraws his fingers for what is next. Using both hands, Walter places them on either buttock and parts them to reveal his boyfriend's hidden pleasure hole. He then moves his pelvis forward, bringing his erect boyhood's head to a halt in that opened ravine. Employing careful precision, Walter moves the head upwards, bringing his hardened shaft to rest between Presley's spread cheeks. Presley shudders at the sensation of having a dick in his anal valley for the first time. Slowly, Walter begins to slide his phallus down the warm, perspiring crevice. The pole and head glide across each bit of smooth flesh and that puckered entrance. In a slow motion, he repeats it going back up the crevice. Within a few moments he is rubbing his throbbing member up and down the tawny valley. Presley moans in continuous bliss at the sensation of Walter's hands gripping his butt cheeks and his pulsing phallus sliding along his sunken dale. Presley’s boyhood hardens further at the feeling being generated behind it, dripping small amounts of pre-cum in the process. Perspiration increases in Presley's cleft, the sweat mixing with his saliva coated on Walter's dick. Both boys moan and huff in pleasure. Continuing his phallic administrations to his boyfriend's perspiring crevice, Walter feels his hard on going rigid. He knows that climax is approaching soon and wants to withhold from doing that on Presley's smooth skin. He had been looking forward to releasing his load inside that welcoming love canal all week and he was not about to cum prematurely before his dick could feel the tight passage's hot, wet interior. Methodically, Walter removes his throbbing piece from that deep valley. While his hands are still firmly gripping those tawny cheeks he moves back slightly. At sufficient space he lowers his head until he is face to face with Presley's virgin butthole. Moving in close he says with a lustful smile

Walter: Goodbye virginity

before kissing its puckered form. Presley shudders at those words and the sensations coming from his butthole. Now is the time that he has been waiting for all week. It's time for Walter to take his virginity like he took his. Walter raises himself back up until his torso is vertical. Moving in close, he brings his groin in close until the tip of his burning boyhood is touching the entrance to Presley's love canal. Pre-cum drips from its hardened head onto the puckered folds radiating outwards from the entrance. Walter teasingly rubs it all around that small entryway, eliciting shudders and moans from his boyfriend. Looking down he sees his beloved tawny cutie on all fours, waiting for his boyhood to pop his cherry. He thinks to himself.

Walter’s thoughts: This is how Presley saw me back then

as he held those taught cheeks firm in hand. Huffing in excitement, Walter asks

Walter: Ya ready Pres?

with love, lust, and concern in his voice. Ears piqued, Presley slightly turns his head to the left and looks directly into his lover's eyes. Through his own huffing Presley says

Presley: Yeah....Do it....Walt

with eyes burning with love and desire. Seeing and hearing his earnestness, Walter leans forward, laying his perspiring chest across that broad tawny back. His face close enough to Presley's he moves in and they smooch in one more passionate French kiss. After sharing a few more moments of interlocked intensity Walter withdraws his tongue from their oral tango. Raising his torso vertical again he repositions his rigid boyhood's tip at that puckered entrance while using his hands to keep both tawny cheeks parted and firmly in place. Both boys huff in anticipation at what is to come. Carefully, Walter presses his hard on against Presley's hidden entrance. The very tip embeds itself partly inside. Presley gasps at the sudden feeling. Eyes wide open with lustful realization Presley knows that this is it. He's finally losing his anal virginity to his boyfriend. The thing he's wanted for so long is here. Feeling confident, Walter continues pushing forward into the dark love canal. Little by little, the bulging head is swallowed by Presley's hungry hole. Presley gasps and clenches his teeth at the sensation as this is the first something so large has entered him from behind. Feeling his beloved tremble a little, Walter looks down and asks

Walter: You okay Pres?

with genuine concern. Huffing Presley replies

Presley: Yeah. (Huff, Huff). I'm okay. (Huff). It's just. (Huff, Huff). Takin' some. (Huff). Gettin' used to. (Huff, Huff)

in between breathes. Walter knew that he was feeling immeasurable pressure from the penetration. He'd experienced the same at the World's Fair. However, he also knew that it was too late to turn back now. Both of them wanted this and they **were** going to have it. Holding his boyfriend's butt in place, Walter says

Walter: Okay. Just bear with it a little longer

before resuming action. Pressing his boyhood further in, Walter’s breathing increases as he can feel the insides clasping down upon it. A few more moments and there's the sound of a pop. Walter's cockhead is completely inside of Presley. Both relax to catch their breath. Once they've acclimated to the feeling, Walter presses on, burying more of his pulsing phallus inside of that hot, wet interior. Slowly it moves ever further into Presley's dark depths. Each second, more of Presley’s passage expands to accommodate the foreign object entering it, and Presley gasps more audibly as his insides are being completely stuffed by his boyfriend's massive boy cock. Walter's breathing and gasps also become more noticeable as Presley's inner walls clamp over more of his dick. That warm, wet interior pulses all around his throbbing boyhood. Moments stretch on for what seems like ages of pleasure, until Walter comes to a halt. His groin is pressed directly against those tawny curves. At long last, his whole boyhood is embedded inside of his boyfriend's sexy derriere. Presley remains still for a moment. This feeling is simply **unimaginable**. There he was, **butt naked** on all fours in the boy's locker room. His boyfriend is right behind him and has his throbbing boyhood sunken all the into his love canal. The pulsing organ sends burst after burst of electricity shooting through his body. Additionally, Walter's hands firmly grasp his buttocks, sending even more torrents of pleasure to join the ones emanating from inside him. The combination of bliss coming from both his derriere's interior **and** exterior sends him into an ocean of pleasure. His mind is swimming in it while his pelvic region is fully immersed in it. His tawny boy cock is fully erect from the sensations being generated from behind it and dripping pre-cum in plentiful amounts. He continues to huff as his mind and body adjust to these feelings. Keeping himself balanced, Walter takes a few moments to adjust to these amazing feelings. The interior of his boyfriend's derriere is gripping his dick in such a way that it's stimulating him even more. Presley's internal heat warms his hard on, accelerating the blood flow. The muscles in the rectal walls clamp down around the throbbing organ, causing it to thicken more. Walter’s boyhood was hot before it entered Presley's sexy rear end, but now it felt like it was on fire. Each bit coated in Presley's saliva and hot rectal juices is enflamed by passion. Walter feels as if his cock has been immersed in an ocean of burning liquid pleasure and his entire body is trembling at the sensation. His huffs become audible because of this. Using what mental faculties are available to him he thinks

Walter’s thoughts: Awww…. **Man** ….Presley feels…. **good** …. **so** …. **GOOD**!

as he tries to maintain his position without collapsing on top of his boyfriend. A few more moments pass as Walter adjusts to having his boyhood enveloped by his boyfriend's curvy derriere. Slowly, he regains his focus and draws his attention to what's in front of him. Presley is on all fours. He's gripping his tawny butt cheeks, and his cock is completely embedded inside that exquisite rear end. So, holding those cheeks firm, he slowly pulls his cock out halfway. Bit by bit being taken out leaves an emptiness inside of Presley. It does not last long though; as Walter slides all the way back inside in one steady motion. Suddenly being refilled leaves Presley moaning out loud in pleasure. Walter audibly moans as well, having the long length of his dick being gripped again by Presley's hot, wet interior. He repeats this motion a few more times, each time moaning in synch with his boyfriend while increasing velocity. Eventually Walter finds a rhythm and in no time begins pounding away at Presley's bowels. Their huffs and moans are accompanied by the noticeable smacking of Walter's groin against Presley's back side. Moments pass by as Walter continues his phallic administrations to Presley's inner sanctum. Each thrust increases in velocity and embeds him even deeper inside those tawny curves. The rapid movement sends pleasurable jolts surging through his body and every time his boyfriend pounds away at his interior, Presley **revels** in it. His moans grow to such volume that they fill the entire locker room. At the same time, Walter holds firmly to Presley's gorgeous bubble butt. He feels perspiration coating his palms as those tawny cheeks sweat from the heat generating inside of them. Looking down, the derriere is coated in a light sheen composed of Presley's moisture. In response, Walter tightens his grip so as not to slip. Presley moans louder at having his butt so thoroughly groped while being jack hammered from within it. At this point Walter is well inside of his boyfriend's inner sanctum. Each thrust has managed to move his pulsing boyhood further into the tight passage. The gyrations bring him closer to that coveted spot deep inside of Presley. That **one place** which will send Presley into orbit. Now, Walter's throbbing cock was close enough that tingling sensations began spreading throughout Presley's pelvic region and abdomen, adding to his pleasure. Walter pulled out again, except **this** time it was just below the base of his mushroom head. He paused a moment to ready himself for what was about to happen. He grips Presley's curves and holds them apart as far as they can go, leaving him plenty of room for this. In one quick motion, he thrusts his boyhood **all the way** inside, and as intended its tip hits Presley's hidden place: His **g-spot**. The jolt travels instantly throughout Presley's entire body. Upon mental registration, his eyes go wide and he tips his head upwards as he lets out a gasp/moan that fills the entire locker room. Everywhere in it, Presley's call of unrestrained passion could be heard. Catching himself for an instant, Walter pulls out till he's just beneath his cock head again, then thrusts back in, hitting his boyfriend's g-spot once more. Again, Presley lets out a moan that can be heard all throughout their private setting. Walter repeats the action a few more times until he settles into a new rhythm. The constant pounding sends Presley over the Moon. The continuous administration to his g-spot turns his moaning into a drawn out call of pleasure. At this point, Presley's whole body is inundated with pleasure. Consistent administering to his derriere's interior and exterior has sent his mind into orbit. His boyfriend continues ploughing into his inner sanctum, hitting his g-spot, and every time Presley **revels** in it. He now understands just how good Walter felt at the World's Fair and why he howled with abandon. The feelings being generated inside of Walter blew his mind. Now here Presley was having his own mind being blown in the same way. Presley gasps and moans continuously as his boyfriend pleasures him from the inside. While gyrating into and out of his boyfriend in a rhythmic pace, Walter huffs and moans in delight. The sensations being generated by his contact with those sweet tawny curves is unimaginable. Feeling those perspiring cheeks in either hand sends wave after wave of electricity shooting up his hands and further up his arms. Having his dick enveloped by Presley's hot, wet interior sends a surge of heat rippling throughout his pelvic region. His whole body is melting into an ocean of bliss, along with his boyfriend. Walter continues immersing himself in this torrent of feelings as he pumps away at Presley's rear end. His plunging advances until, at long last, he begins to feel a **new** sensation. One which tells him of what's to come. Walter feels his throbbing boyhood going rigid inside those tawny cheeks. He gasps in pleasure at the sudden feeling. Meanwhile, in the deep recesses of his taught sac there's another feeling emerging. His balls are tightening up in response to what's occurring inside their adjoining shaft. All through his package, Walter feels a growing electrical current filling up every part of his groin. He knows what's happening down there. Soon, the moment which both he and his boyfriend had been dreaming of would be here. Instinctively he says

Walter: Presley

through huffs and gasps. Collecting what mental faculties have not been inundated by carnal bliss, Presley replies

Presley: Huff. Huff. Huff. Huff. **Yeah**? Huff. Huff

as best he can. Looking down at his boyfriend's bouncing body Walter says

Walter: I'm. Huff. Huff. About. Huff. Huff. To. Huff. Huff. Cum

through his gasping breaths. Understanding what his boyfriend is saying, Presley responds

Presley: Me. Huff. Huff. Huff. Too

through pants and moans. Upon hearing his response, Walter says

Walter: Let's. Huff. Huff. Huff. Cum. Huff. Huff. Huff. Together

while continuing to barrel into his hind end. Presley says

Presley: Huff. Huff. Yeah

as he feels his own boyhood going rigid in turn. Both boys are now rigid in their respective packages from all of the action. Walter takes of those tawny curves and grips them as hard as he can without hurting Presley. He plunges his cock all the way into that deep love canal a few more times. Each time the throbbing boyhood hits Presley's g-spot like a jackhammer and every time Presley revels in it. Finally, at one more thrust, Walter buries himself up to the hilt, hitting that special place once more. In an instant, Walter lifts his head up and lets out a deep, throaty cry of pleasure as his loaded gun releases its rounds into those cavernous depths. Shot after shot, his cock fires torrents of precious boy seed, flooding the hot, wet interior. In seconds, Walter's pulsing phallus and Presley's stretched bowels are completely coated in fresh semen. At the same time, Presley lifts his head up in kind as his boyfriend fires his load deep inside him and his own boyhood releases its bulk. That cute tawny cock shoots stream after stream of potent seed. Within moments, a pooling trail of sweet boy semen lies right underneath Presley. Presley howls with unrestrained bliss as he releases his load and is filled up by his boyfriend from behind. The cuties' mating calls of unbridled pleasure fill the entire locker room, which at this point has become their personal passion palace. Their blissful cries are heard only by them. Walter's howling passion continues until his boyhood is completely emptied of its burning contents. Presley, in kind, audibly expresses his pleasure until his own throbbing cock has released all of its liquid potency onto the tiled floor beneath him. Having spent themselves their huffing becomes shallower as their energy has been depleted in this erotic endeavor. Exhausted, Presley slowly lowers himself down, as he moves his arms forward and his legs backwards. Walter, still wanting to remain inside his boyfriend, bodily follows him in kind. He lets go of Presley's taught derriere as he moves his legs back and bends his torso forward. In moments, Presley is spread out across the floor, with his dark haired boyfriend lying atop him with his softening boyhood still deeply embedded in his backside. Presley is now completely caked in sweat from the physical exertion. His boy tunnel is filled up with spongy cock and fresh, hot semen. He feels spent....and wonderful. Walter, for his part, is also soaked through in sweat, which matters little as his torso's own perspiration mixes with that of his boyfriend's back and hind end. He feels his dick softening further in those hot, cum filled depths of Presley's interior. Walter quietly revels in the feeling. They stay that way for a few moments as they regain their strength. Walter huffs in shallow breathes as his energy slowly returns to him. Feeling progressively returns to his limbs, which had been reduced to jelly by his constant administrations to his boyfriend's love canal. He finds himself able to lift his head now. Not enough to look ahead, but just about that he can move his face a little. Using this returned momentum he plants a kiss upon Presley's sweat coated neck. The salty fluids and saliva mix with their embrace. Presley in turn coos pleasurably from his boyfriend's kiss. A warm sensation spreads through his head and neck. Being emboldened by Presley’s response, Walter kisses him again. First upon his sweat dampened hair, then his left ear, and finally his left cheek. Each time Presley coos with warmth and joy. After the last one, Walter looks down at the face of his tawny beauty, whose face is turned so that he can look up at him. Smiling warmly, Walter says

Walter: I love you

with genuine sincerity. Presley responds

Presley: You too

with eyes and mouth smiling in happiness. Exchanging their loving words they both smile warmly at each other as the settle down for further reenergization. Presley remains planted upon that tiled floor, his abdomen smeared and soaked with his own semen. Walter lies on top of his tawny sweetie with his now spongy boyhood still embedded inside those precious cheeks. His arms stretch out along Presley's own. Walter’s hands grasp his boyfriend's tenderly as the latter hums in joy. There they rest, Walter upon Presley, as their bodily energy continues to return to them. During their recuperation, Walter's softened dick falls out of that hidden love tunnel, coated in his semen along with Presley's saliva and rectal juices. After popping out, a deluge of sperm begins spilling out of Presley’s still distended entrance. The warm, viscous fluid trickles down his crevice and falls onto the floor, pooling on the tiles. They rested for a little bit more, cherishing their intimacy following the passionate expression of love that had left them both drained. Each of them savored this time while their minds abounded with streams of thought, overflowing with contemplations upon their second consummation of love since the World's Fair. Presley felt a peculiar completion in that he had made love to his best friend turned boyfriend and now he had been made love to in return. After all, he'd experienced such pleasure having his boyhood enveloped by Walter's own love canal that he'd wanted to enjoy what his brown eyed beauty had felt having his derriere filled to the brim with a hot, throbbing phallus. Now, he has. The feelings of having a rigid cock thrusting into him and filling him up with hot boy seed was overpowering in of itself. He thought to himself

Presley’s thoughts: I wonder if this is how Walter felt that time at the fair

as he lies there on the tiled floor. Walter, in turn, was feeling immeasurable satisfaction. He had gotten to experience having his butt being pleasured by a huge dick at that street fair, and had wanted for weeks to try what Presley had done with him. That in having his erect penis thrusting in and out of his tanned boyfriend's back side. It had taken a while, but now, in the seclusion of this locker room, he has finally enjoyed what Presley had some time ago. Having his dick inside of a hot, boy tunnel and releasing his seed inside it had been **indescribably amazing**. The whole time it felt like his boyhood was going to melt into an ocean of pleasure. Nothing else could accurately portray the experience. While laying there, both of them relishing in their most recent lovemaking, another thought had come them: Where do they go from here as a couple? They meditate upon their future as a couple as they lie there in each other's warm embrace. Soon enough, strength fully returns those exhausted limbs, enabling them to move. Walter begins by saying

Walter: Hold on, Pres

into his boyfriend's ear. Curious, Presley responds

Presley: What is it?

with slight confusion. Walter says

Walter: I’m getting up

in a straightforward tone. Not wanting to part, Presley insists on staying a little longer. Walter remains Presley

Walter: We’ve been here a while and if we don't start heading back soon there'll be questions about why we were gone for so long. Knowing that he's right, Presley says

Presley: **okay**

with clear disappointment. Walter starts by letting go of those lovely tanned hands and moves his arms outward until they are firmly rooted on the floor. Using his upper body strength, he progressively lifts himself off his boyfriend's back. Moving his hands down he repositions his legs by bending them at the knee. Walter then uses his strength to lift himself up until his torso is completely vertical. He takes a moment to look down at Presley, still lying there, caked in sweat and boy seed trailing down his crevice. For a moment he was tempted to lie back down and hold him longer, but he knew that they had to get going. So, with reluctance, he places his hands on either side of himself and slowly lifts himself upwards, stretching his legs until they and his torso are now fully vertical. Now standing up he walks around to his boyfriend's right side and squats next to him. Upon hearing

Walter: Pres

Presley turns his head towards him. Walter extends his right hand out in assistance and says

Walter: Help ya up?

in a loving way. Not wanting to turn down another moment to hold his dark haired beauty's hand Presley lifts up his own right hand and clasps Walter's. Both smiling warmly at each other, Presley uses his left hand as a lift as Walter raises his right. In a moment, Presley bends his knees and with more boosts from his left hand moves upward until he is standing fully erect with Walter. The two of them hold onto each other's right hand for a moment, neither wanting to part. After a few more moments of holding hands they let go. Walter says

Walter: We need to get cleaned up first. There's **no way** that we can get dressed like **this**

looking down at himself. Presley in turn looks down at himself and immediately sees his boyfriend's reasoning. Both of their bodies are covered in sweat and reek of it. Walter's groin is covered in semen from when he was pressed up against his butt, post ejaculation. Presley's abdomen is splattered with his own semen which had landed on the floor when he came and rested upon it during recuperation. There is also semen trailing out of his butthole from when Walter filled him up. There'd be questions about why they stank of sweat or **worse** what was the viscous liquid on their undergarments. Considering these factors, Presley nodded in agreement and replied

Presley: Yeah. Let's towel off first

in compliance. They head over to their backpacks which they had put up against the locker rows earlier on. Unzipping them, they pull out towels which they had put in before leaving their houses. They use the first ones for the semen on themselves. Walter thoroughly towels himself all around his penis, testes and groin. Presley gets all of the semen on his abdomen and then proceeds to clean his butt. Before he can though his boyfriend says

Walter: Hold on a sec

in a straightforward tone. Looking at him, Presley says

Presley: What?

in curiosity. Walter continues by saying

Walter: You'll have to use the bathroom before you wash your butt Pres

Presley: Why?

Walter: The semen in your butt will need to be let out before you can clean up down there. Otherwise more will just leak out.

Presley thinks for a moment, and recalls that when they were heading back from the World's Fair Walter had to stop at one of the public restrooms. **That’s** why he needed to go.

Presley: Okay

Presley says in agreement. He turns and heads towards the toilets in the locker room. Before going though he stops and turns to his boyfriend, asking him

Presley: Could you help clean up the semen which had landed on the floor while I relieving myself.

Walter: Of course

Presley continues on into the toilet to let the excess cum drain from his derriere. While he's doing that, Walter wipes up all of their semen which had splattered or spilled onto the floor. Walter carefully wipes up every bit of cum from where they had ejaculated before. Standing up, he holds his first towel in hand and looks at it. Smeared across its cotton white surface are his and Presley's viscous boy seed, mixed together during the clean up. Curiously and excitedly, Walter brings his face in close to sniff the residue. The scent is quite distinct. It is strong, salty....and **wonderful**. His towel is scented with the essence of their lovemaking. He closes his eyes dreamily as he continues to sniff. His senses relishing the fragrance. Walter wishes wholeheartedly that they could make love one more time before leaving, but he knows that they have to be on their way. Still, he enjoys the scent of their mutual love while he can in this quiet place. His time to enjoying that blissful aroma was cut short when he hears Presley's footsteps approaching him. Returned to consciousness, Walter moves back to his back pack to acquire his second towel. Squatting as he retrieves it, he turns his head left to his boyfriend who is thoroughly cleaning his cum splattered derriere. Inquisitively, Walter asks

Walter: Did you get it all out?

while holding his clean towel. Looking down at his boyfriend, Presley replies

Presley: Yeah, but it wasn't easy. You came so much that it felt like a flood was pouring out of me. Heh

with a smile. Smiling in amusement, Walter reminds Presley

Walter: I went through the same thing on the way home from the World's Fair.

Presley says

Presley: Good point

as he chuckles giddily while shaking his butt as he rubs it down. Walter chuckles happily in kind. Walter reaches into Presley's back pack and retrieves his second towel. Having both of their new towels in hand, he walks over to Pres, whose in the last process of cleaning his butt. Walter hands him his clean towel, which Presley gladly accepts, and takes his now dirty towel over to their back packs. He carefully folds it and places it into his boyfriend's pack. Focused, he stands up and turns to face Presley, who is now wiping off all of the sweat from his torso. Walter says

Walter: There's a public restroom not far from here. Once we're dressed and out of here we can go there and clean off the towels. That way we can avoid our folks accidentally finding our cum and sweat on them

in a matter-of-fact tone. Thinking about how grounded the idea is, Presley responds in the affirmative as he rubs down his back. Walter then begins toweling off the sweat on his head before moving to his chest and abdomen. All is quiet as they work on removing the salty remnants of their lovemaking. After they've completely rubbed themselves dry, Walter then moves to his back pack in order to retrieve the deodorant and body spray which he had brought along to mask his salty scent. Presley had also brought along similar products to use on himself once they'd finished toweling off. They knew that even though their bodies would be dry that they would still have the smell of sweat about them. So, they decided together on Friday to bring hygienic products with them to cover their scent. Presley is also moving towards his back pack as his boyfriend approaches his own. Before Walter can bend down to get his deodorant and spray from his pack though, a tawny right hand plants itself upon his left arm. He looks forward to meet the face of his boyfriend, looking at him with dreamy green eyes. Eye brows raised curiously, Walter inquires

Walter: What’s up?

Looking down for a moment in a small struggle to find the right words Presley brings his face up to meet his beloveds. Presley says

Presley: "I....had....a **really** great time

with a warm smile. Walter smiles back and says

Walter: Me too Baby

as he places his own right hand on Presley's left arm. Presley continues by saying

Presley: This is **definitely** something we need to do again

in earnestness. Chuckling happily, Walter responds with

Walter: Oh **that** goes **without** question

in joy. Both are now smiling and giddily laughing as couples do when they are happy. After their laughter has subsided Presley then does something else. He breaks off Walter's touch and, before his boyfriend can respond, he wraps his arms around Walter's neck and pulls him into a hug. Eyes wide open; Walter is at a loss for words as he's being held by his boyfriend. A few moments pass and he in turn wraps his arms around that tawny back. Now they are both joined in a loving embrace. Presley holds his brown eyed Adonis for a bit, not wanting to be parted from him. Walter holds his tawny darling in his arms, wishing deep down that they could share more moments like this. In **public** that is. They remain in their mutual embrace for a few moments more. At last, it's Presley who breaks the silence. He says

Presley: I wish we could hold each other like this more

with strong yearning present in his voice. Walter, feeling the same longing, responds with a

Walter: Me too

possessing the same emotional profundity. Walter wants **so much** to take their relationship public. He wants to hold hands, hug, kiss, and go on dates like every other couple. He wants to stand with Presley in hand and announce before the entire world that they are boyfriends. However, he knows that it's not entirely up to him. Since this is a relationship, he needs Presley to be on board with it as well. For a while he's been meaning to bring it up, but every time he was afraid to, fearing that his boyfriend would not want to do it. Now, it was different. His tawny beauty had verbally communicated his true feelings about what he really wanted in their relationship. His yearning for more times like this carried the subtle hint of **wanting** to come out. Walter knows it's time to act. To ask him the **big question**. Still holding onto his boyfriend, Walter steadily says

Walter: Baby

into Presley's right ear. Presley calmly replies

Presley: What?

in a dreamy tone. Keeping his mind focused, Walter removes his hands from their positions and quickly relocates them to either side of Presley's waist. Using sufficient force, he gently pushes his precious tawny Adonis just slightly enough so that his arms are still on Presley's waist, while the latter still has his arms around his neck. Bringing himself face to face with a slightly confused Presley, Walter looks directly into those green eyes with love and seriousness. Moving boldly forward, he gathers the courage to say

Walter: There's something I need to ask you

in a **very** direct manner. Curious, Presley replies

Presley: What is it?

with genuine intrigue. Maintaining his cool, Walter says

Walter: We’ve been going steady for a while now. Meeting up at different places for hook ups and what not.

Following along, Presley nods and verbally agrees with what is being said so far. Once he feels that it's the right time Walter holds Presley's gaze firmly with his own as he says

Walter: That brings me to my question

with gravity. Taking a deep breath he says

Walter: Presley....Do you want to be a couple **with me....in public?**

with all the strength he can muster. Eyes wide with surprise Presley begins to say

Presley: You mean....

with slight confusion. Before he can finish though, Walter finishes by saying

Walter: Out in the open. Yeah. I want to come out as a couple with you to the rest of the world

with directness. This was **quite** a surprise for Presley. Not for the question, but for the fact that Walter said it. Truth be told, he himself had been contemplating on asking the same to his boyfriend for quite a while. Presley had loved hooking up in secret and going places together. However, that was all under the guise of going out as 'friends', so as not to draw unwanted attention. Whenever someone they knew had met them during one of their 'dates' the two of them had presented themselves as friends. It was for appearances. Presley had accepted it. Only recently, he had begun to think about where their relationship was going. He had begun tiring of these secret outings disguised as friendly get together. He wanted more. Presley wanted to go out on dates as a couple. He wanted to hold hands, hug, and kiss in public without worrying about what others thought about them. To go to the movies, ride the amusement park attractions, visit the water park, and go for walks in public. He also wanted to come out as boyfriends. That's why he had decided on Friday to pop the big question to Walter on Monday, **after** they'd made love for the second time. He was **not** expecting Walter to do it first. All Presley did for a few moments were stared stunned into Walter's face. Although his green eyes were looking at his boyfriend, his mind was elsewhere. In contemplating on what he should do next his face looked downwards towards his boyfriend's smooth abdomen. His expression a complex mixture of surprise, confusion, and meditation. However, unbeknownst to Walter, behind those lovely downturned eyes is an unsurpassed joy which is progressively expanding outwards into all of Presley's faculties. Within seconds it has spread to all parts of his consciousness. In that moment, for no other reason than he was **so happy** , the tawny cutie's eyes began to well up and his lips trembling into a smile. Concerned that he may have hurt him, Walter opens his mouth to speak. However, he doesn't say anything. Because before he can utter a single word, Presley’s face rushes up to meet his in a **passionate** French kiss. Those tanned arms wrap themselves around that light complexioned neck and rich black hair, pulling them close into a powerful embrace. Presley's eyes are closed and weeping streams of joy, which pour down his smooth cheeks. Walter's eyes are wide in surprise as Presley's tongue tangos with his own. His arms pushed out to his sides in reaction to this unexpected action stay there for a few moments. In no time though, Walter closes his own eyes, which have also begun to well up in happiness. His arms lace them themselves around that smooth tawny back and pull his beloved in closer as his tongue reciprocates Presley's movements. There they both stand. Naked, holding each other in a profound hug, tears of mirth streaming down their faces, and eyes closed as they do the oral tango once more. A few moments more pass with them like this. Their bodies, minds, and hearts joined as one. Finally, it is Walter who breaks the spell by removing his lips and pulling back slightly to look at his boyfriend's face, which is now adorned with a smile and salty streams of happiness. Walter smiles as he says

Walter: I take it that's a **yes?**

half serious-half funny. Presley chuckles a little before responding with a

Presley: Yes! **Yes! Absolutely yes!**

which is followed by him wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's neck once more as he rests his tawny chin upon that light complexioned left shoulder. Walter smiles joyfully as he returns to hugging his green eyed beauty around his smooth back. They stay that way for a little while longer, holding each other as they rejoice in the new dimension of their relationship which at long last has opened up to them. There's still plenty of work to be done. Informing their families and friends so that they can have a safety net to fall back upon before coming out in public will need to be addressed soon. However, right now they're content to just be in each other's arms in this quiet place. For it is here that they have consummated their love twice and have taken the next step in their future together.

**-Note** : The story has jumped to the Monday after Next, i.e. more than a week after Presley and Walter's consummation in the boy's locker room.

Things are quiet, say for the chitter-chatter of their fellow students, as the young lovebirds make their way up the junior high steps. Their minds focused as they walk along that stony way which leads up to the front doors. Those green and brown pairs of eyes, along with their respective ears, are closed off to all of the chatting and sports antics going on around them. Right now, none of that matters to them. It had been an interesting eight days. The pair had come out to their families. Presley had come out to his mother while Walter told his parents. It had actually gone over more smoothly than either of them had expected it. Their parents were very accepting of the fact that they had gay sons and had fully committed themselves to standing by their sides. Things took an interesting turn though when they revealed that they were also in love with someone. Needless to say, their parents were taken aback at first by the news. Not because their sons were gay and in love mind you, but the fact that they were in love with someone. That, **and** the revelations about whom and that they had been secretly dating for a while now. So, the Carnovans and the Lees had a get together at the park. Presley and Walter went off on their own for a walk while their parents talked things over. It went pretty good. All three adults had consented to their relationship and gave them the okay to date. Granted, they would've continued dating even they hadn't given permission, **but** having parental acceptance did make things easier. The next step was telling their other friends about their relationship, **which** had its own uncertainties. Even though their parents had accepted them and their relationship, there was no guarantee that their friends would do the same. So, the young lovers were **more** than a little nervous when they invited their pals over to Presley's place after school last Friday for a get together. It would be hours before Mrs. Carnovan came home and they were all sitting down in his family room. Ears at attention, they listened as Presley and Walter explained how they were gay and that they were a couple. After formally coming out, the lovebirds waited for a reaction of some sorts. However, what happened next was **not** what they had in mind. The others began **chuckling.**

Curious, Presley asked.

Presley: What’s so funny?

They said that they had already known about the two of them for a while. They knew that they were a couple **and** that they frequently made out in the back hallway boy's restroom naked. Needless to say, Presley and Walter were stunned. Not only by the fact that their friends knew about their orientation and relationship, but also because they **knew** about their secret hook ups at school. The others explained that they found out because that restroom was where all the boys at their school who were having sex with each other hook up. If a pair were using it, they'd open the door a crack to listen. In that case, they'd wait until the boys in there were done so that they could take their turns. **That’s** how they found out. Also, they saw they two of them coming out looking smitten afterwards. The lovers went red with embarrassment. Walter had known that boys were hooking up together at school, but he didn't know **where**. Once the shock was over everyone stood up and gathered round for a big group hug. Smiles and cheers went out as the other lads were happy for the new couple and promised to stand by them. All that had transpired in the days leading up to this moment. Now, it is here. They stop just a few steps before the steps leading up to the front entrance. Their bodies turn towards each other, face to face, as they prepare themselves for what happens **next**. Presley smiles at his boyfriend with loving and slightly nervous eyes. Walter does the same.

Presley: You ready?

In earnestness. Keeping his focus Walter responds

Walter: No turnin’ back now

with sincerity. They both chuckle half-humorously, half-nervously together. Presley takes a step towards Walter and closes the gap between their faces. Lifting his arms up, Presley wraps them around his boyfriend's neck as he brings those lovely lips into contact with his own. In response, Walter wraps his arms around his brown-haired beauty's back and pulls him in close. There they are. Standing, hugging and French-kissing each other, before the entire school. Many eyes turn in wonder and bewilderment at the sight. Chit-chat changes subjects to what's happening at the school entrance. Over the murmurs though, another set of sounds are being heard. It's the clapping and cheering of Presley's and Walter's friends as they publicly support their friends coming out. The joyful praises

Classmates: Woo-hoo! Yeah! Presley and Walter! Alright!

echo across the campus. The young lovebirds momentarily break their kiss to look smilingly at their friends. They chuckle a little as they bask in both the openness of their love **and** the support of their friends. In that moment, they feel truly blessed to have found each other and to have such love from their families and classmates. They return to their passionate make-out some more before heading in before the bell rings for first period.

**-Note** : Five days have passed since Presley and Walter came out in public. Now it is Saturday.

It's a quiet Saturday at the Carnovan Household. Presley's mother had some business at the office and wouldn't be back until late afternoon. That worked out well for the brown-haired beauty, as Walter was coming to his house for a day about town. They were both looking forward to it as this would be their first official Saturday together as a couple out in public. Walter had arrived on time. Once Presley opened the front door he flew into his boyfriend's arms. Walter was almost knocked off his feet by the force but managed to hold himself up. He chuckled when he asked Presley

Walter: You missed me?

Smiling, Presley said no words as he enveloped those lovely lips with his own. The dark haired beauty wrapped his arms around his boyfriend as they stood there for a long smooch. After a few moments had passed Presley said

Presley: That means yes

before chuckling. Walter was amused as he was lead inside. He inquired Presley

Walter: You ready to leave for our date?

Back turned to his lover, Presley slowly turned his body right sideways and then his face so that they were looking face to face. He smiled a big toothy grin with eyes radiating desire. Casually, he said

Presley: No. There's still something to do before we go out. And I need **you** to help me

with directness. Confused, Walter asked

Walter: What do you need my help for, Presley?

Those sensual green eyes pointed upwards towards the ceiling. His own eyes darted up then back down before putting it together. His brown eyes began to glow with desire as he developed a knowing smile. He said

Walter: Ooohh! Lead the way

words dripping with lust. They'd gone up to Presley's bedroom and closed the door along with the window and drapes. **That** brings us to now. Presley's bedroom is alive with activity as passionate moans fill the entire space. All about the floor there's a spread of shirts, pants, undies, socks, and shoes. The two had stripped and gotten right down to business. Presley is naked, laying on his bed and legs bent back while his dark-haired lover, whose also in the buff, thrusts his pulsing hot rod into Presley's hidden love canal. Walter holds those smooth tanned legs in place as he looks into Presley's green eyes. Their faces radiate love and lust as they moan with abandon. Walter lowers his face even further until he's practically touching Presley's own. Without any words he envelops those sweet, swarthy lips with his. Presley savors the flavor of Walter's light complexioned lips as their tongues do an oral tango. The pair French kisses amidst their **passionate** lovemaking. In response Presley raises his arms up to wrap around his boyfriend's neck. Presley brings him in closer as they continue to make out while Walter pounds away at Presley's boy tunnel. The bed shakes constantly from the erotic endeavor taking place on it. Walter continues to smooch his boyfriend as his pulsing boyhood ministers to the latter's love canal. It's steely length glides along the juice-laden walls. Thrust by thrust, the hot iron rod burrows ever deeper into its warm depths. Three more times and Walter pulls out half-way. Putting the full force of his pelvis into movement, he slams it in all the way, hitting Presley's g-spot. Presley moans out load into his boyfriend's mouth as pleasure floods his entire body. Walter moans loudly in kind as those hot, wet walls grip his dick even tighter. Squeezing it like a finger trap. After a moment has passed, and both boys have acclimated to the sensations, Walter resumes his piston-like penetration into his lover's hidden paradise. Presley wraps his arms tighter and kisses those light complexioned lips more fervently as his boyfriend's steel sword hits his g-spot with rhythmic continuity. Time passes by in passionate seconds for them. Both Walter and Presley's bodies are hot in the heat of these moments as the former maintains his steady pounding of the tawny cutie's love canal. Walter moans loudly in excitement while he feels the overpowering sensation which Presley's tightening inner walls provide him. Suddenly though, a new feeling awakens in his boyhood. One which sends a jolting message to his brain. His throbbing boyhood is going rigid. Walter knows from his experiences at the World's Fair and in the locker room what that means. Instinctively, he breaks his kiss with his boyfriend. Looking down into those green eyes overcome with passion Walter feels so lucky to have him as his boyfriend. He says

Walter: Pres

which gains his lover's listening. Heaving in their powerful throes Presley says

Presley: Huff .Huff. What?

amidst the action. Walter manages to say

Walter: I'm. Huff. Huff. About. Huff. Huff. To. Huff. Huff. Come!

while keeping his piston plunging into those inviting depths. Through their sea of moans, Presley discerns what his boyfriend is saying with what faculties are available to him. Cognitively, he says

Presley: Huff. Huff. Me. Huff. Huff. Too!

in response, as he also knows that he's getting close. His hot, wet interior walls contract in reaction to his throbbing boyhood, which at this point has gone as rigid as its buried counterpart. Getting harder from being squeezed, Walter says

Walter: Let's. Huff. Huff. Do it. Huff. Huff. Together!

through deep panting. Presley says

Presley: Yeah!

with lustful vigor. Walter increases his rhythm as his pulsing member thrusts in acceleration, hitting Presley's g-spot like a jackhammer. While his love canal is being pleasured Presley throws his head back and moans ever louder as his body submerges further into unbridled bliss. Those smooth, wet walls in that hidden paradise clamp harder on Walter's boyhood, causing him to moan more audibly in response. In no time, both boys are moaning in synch. Presley wraps his arms around his boyfriend's neck and holds him close. Walter holds those tanned legs in place as his pelvis continues pounding away at the curves between them. Walter pulls out and plunges back in once more. In a moment he tilts his head upwards and lets out a passionate cry of release as his rigid rod releases its contents into Presley's depths. Stream after fiery stream shoots into that tightened love canal, coating its wet walls with hot boy seed. At that same moment Presley tilts his head backwards and cries out in bliss as his own steely piston releases its load. A geyser of sweet juvenile semen sprays all across his abdomen and some onto his boyfriend's. Round after round they both fire until their balls have been completely drained of their contents. Having spent his seed, along with most of his energy, Walter slowly and gently lowers himself down upon his exhausted lover. He lays his head right beside Presley's left ear. His hands lower those tawny legs to the bed. Bringing them up, Walter gently places them under his boyfriend's shoulders. Utilizing what energy remains to him Presley lifts his legs and wraps them around that smooth, light-complexioned back. He then keeps his arms wrapped around Walter's neck and holds him close. They remain like that for a little bit. Both boys hold each other tightly with Walter’s boyhood still firmly planted inside of his brown-haired beloved. Their breaths heave as they calmly return to stability after being enveloped in a deluge of bliss. Presley spends a few more moments in the embrace of his lover. He treasures being able to hold Walter like this in his bedroom. They were able to be together in a way which they had longed to be for a while and now they could be without fear. Granted, he is not about to let his mother find out about this particular aspect of his relationship with his boyfriend, but it is relieving having the truth about them being out in the open. While lying there, holding his dark-haired beauty close, Presley quietly reflects upon how long it took for them to get here and how they could look forward to moments like this from now on. Meeting each other in public. Holding hands as a couple. Kissing while hugging in broad daylight. Then there was also going to bed together. Yes. Now they could enjoy so much more together than they could just a couple of weeks ago. While holding his boyfriend close, Presley smiles in joy at being able to have this kind of time together. Raising his right hand up he gently places it upon those soaked black locks. He slowly caresses Walter's head through his short mane. Stroke by stroke, he lovingly glides his fingers along those silky strands. The soothing administrations issue pleasurable coos from the dark-haired beauty. Presley's smile increases at the sounds. Presley can feel his boyfriend's boyhood softening inside his love canal. Its seed-filled depths slowly release their white hot contents in streams which pour along his crevice and onto his bed. Knowing that he'll need to do some cleaning before they head out, Presley calmly says

Presley: Wait

in a loving tone. Raising his ears, Walter responds

Walter: Yeah?

to his lover's words. Smiling broadly, Presley releases his arms from those black silky locks and lovely neck. Moving down, those tawny hands find Walter's shoulders. Firmly placed upon them, Presley then uses his hands to gently lift his boyfriend off his chest. The fresh air envelops their sweaty and cum-splattered chests. Lifting his head up, the brown-eyed cutie brings his face to meet above Presley's own. His left eye brow raised in question he awaits his smiling beauty's words. Looking up into those lovely eyes of which he has grown so fond as of late Presley gives a toothy smile and chuckle as he raises his left hand over the cusp that smooth right cheek. Staying focused he says

Presley: We should get showered before we head out. Don't ya think?

in a clear warm voice. Walter's mouth grows into a large smile in recognition of what his lover is saying. Chuckling as he lifts up his right hand to gently grasp Presley's left wrist he says

Walter: Wanna shower together?

in joy and desire. Smiling wide, Presley says

Presley: Yes

with happiness in his voice. Releasing his boyfriend's left wrist the dark-haired beauty lowers his face to meet Presley's. Their lips connect as they once more do the oral tango. Presley wraps his arms and legs around his lover's body as they consummate their passions again. There they stay like that for a little bit as they enjoy each other's loving embrace. Both minds and hearts are filled with joy at these new memories of passion which they've made together. However, they know that in the depths of their souls that nothing will ever quite compare to their realized love which they had cemented in the locker room. Their special place which shall always hold a precious spot in their lives. That awakening of love will carry itself for all the rest of their years. And when they look back on it a long time from now they will be grateful that they took a chance on their relationship as a couple. For they will always be together and their love shall only grow with age. Presley and Walter. Together. Now and always


End file.
